


Sara Lance one-shots

by SaraLanceTheAssassin



Series: Legends of tomorrow [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraLanceTheAssassin/pseuds/SaraLanceTheAssassin
Summary: One-shots that are mainly revolved around Sara Lance and her life.





	Sara Lance one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Gяιєf ιѕ тнє ρяι¢є ωє ραу fσя ℓσνє."  
> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
> A/N: 
> 
> I still need some healing so this will be a one shot of the team's reaction to Sara losing her father.
> 
> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sara got the call in the middle of the night. Well for the Legends their nap time. There wasn't exactly a certain time in the temporal zone. Sara groaned as she sat up to pick up her buzzing phone. "Hello?" She croaked. "Hi," Laurel said through the phone. "LAUREL?" Sara screamed, jumping out of her bed. "You're alive?" She said, her lips providing her a smile. "Well...I'm not exactly your Laurel," Laurel said through the phone. Immediately Sara's smiled dropped to a frown. "What do you mean?" She said, her voice sounding edgy. "I'm Laurel Lance, but, uh, from a different world. Earth-2 actually." Laurel paused. "Actually that's not why I called you." She said. Sara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Then why did you call?" She asked, her face turning red at the second. "You're. Sorry, our father is shot and in the hospital." Laurel said, her voice showing a mixture of pain and worry. "Daddy is in the hospital?" Sara cried out. "I'll be there soon," she said before hanging up the phone. Sara threw her phone on the bed and quickly got changed. Everyone was awake on the bridge. Even Mick was awake at this point in time. "Wheres the captain?" Nate said, looking at all of the legends. Ray shrugged. "She is usually the first one up," he said, rubbing his chin in suspension. "Captain Lance just got off of the jump ship and walking to her room," Gideon said. Ray spoke up first. "What was Sara doing with the jump ship?" He asked Gideon. "Captain Lance landed the jump ship in Star City, 2018," Gideon spoke. "What was she doing in Star City?" Zari asked, looking at her confused but curious teammates. "Captain Lance got a call from Dinah Laurel Lance declaring their father, Quentin Lance had been shot by Ricardo Diaz. Captain Lance hurried and got changed just in time to watch Oliver Queen get arrested by the FBI and hear the news that her father had died in surgery because of a seizure and loss of oxygen in Mayor Lance's brain for 7 minutes." Gideon spoke. The team barely knew him but Ray, Wally, and Nate we're tearing up as well as Zari, but not as bad. "Poor Sara." Mick finally said. "It's like her family is cursed or something." He said, comping on a piece of the pie. Zari wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked at the arsonist. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at the Legends with a curious but determine expression. Wally looked at everyone. ”Yeah what does Mick mean?” He asked. Ray sighed. ”That's Sara's business,” he said, glaring at Mick. ”Someone should go ask if she's ok,” Ray said. Wally shrugged. ”I will,” he said, raising his hand in volunteerism. Everyone nodded and watched Wally walk to the assassins door. It was completely silent. Not even a peep from her inside her room. ”Gideon?” Wally said. ”Can you open her door?” He asked. ”Yes, Mr.West,” Gideon said while opening the doors to Sara's room. Sara was laying on her bed staring at her ceiling. Wally nervously walked into the room, feet clanking against the hard, cold ground. ”Hey, Sara...” Wally said, edging closer to her and her bed. Sara didn't attempt to look up at him, nor did she move at all. She kept staring at the ceiling without blinking. From a distance, you would think she was paralyzed or dead. ”Sara?” He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. ”Gideon told us what happened. We're all sorry,” He said. ”Ray and Nate even teared up,” he said, chuckling at himself a little. When Sara looked up at Wally, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked as pale as a ghost and if you looked closely into her eyes you could see a hint of death and destruction with a hint of depression. ”Why me?” She cried out. ”Why me?” She whispered. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> Ιм αℓωαуѕ ℓσѕιиg ρєσρℓє."
> 
> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>
> 
> Might have a sequel later on. Depends on how many people liked this one-shot.
> 
> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


End file.
